


Here

by Heheiejhehsu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heheiejhehsu/pseuds/Heheiejhehsu
Summary: Both Jared and Connor decided that today is the day that they kidnapping Evan. After all his fragile and needs to be protected from the world.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know what to name this story so I named after whatever popped into my head. Idk if I might change the title.

Connor had planning this for months now and today is the day that he kidnaps Evan Hansen. He has everything ready for Evan a nice room his pills and made sure that he would be comfortable in the room.

Evan come out of his home ready to go to school just to have a shitty day and go back to bed. During him walking to school he could see a tall boy following. He ignored him since he probably went to the same school.

Though that wasn’t the case as the boy got closer to him and began to bring his arms around him and something was being forced onto his nose after awhile everything went black.

  
  


Evan woke up chained to a wall not knowing where he was or how he got here he began to panic so he pulled on his chains till he saw two people standing over him.

 

“Calm down Evan you give yourself a anxiety attack and we don’t want that for you” Jared said as Connor got Evans meds.

“We’re going to unite you but If you start to kick or hit there going back on” Jared said 

Connor grabbed the meds and water and held them up to Evan.  Evan opened his mouth so he could take them he mostly didn’t want to know what would happen if he didn’t take them.                  

“You don’t have to be afraid we just want to protect you from the outside world we see how people treat you and we want nothing more than to keep you safe” Connor said as he brushed Evans hands with his fingers.

 

After awhile they let Evan watch tv while they made dinner for him not knowing what to watch he flipped throw the channels till he come across a news station with his mom in it begging to whoever took her son to bring him back.

Jared payed attention to what Evan was watching and began walking towards him.

“You don’t need to be reminded about them. How about you watch Thor:Ragnarok while me and Connor make you dinner”

Evan shook his head yes and began watching the movie.  Connor came up to him with his food and began spoon feeding him. Evan was still not understanding what is happening. 

“Baby you need to eat” Connor said as he wrapped his hand around Evan’s chin and began open his mouth for him so he could spoon feed him.  After that they ended up in the garden which made Evan a little happy. 

“What did you name this one?” Jared said as he got the pot that Evan was going to water.

“Katie”

“That’s a good name maybe you can name one after Connor”

Evan just shrugged his shoulders and began watering another plant.  Evan got tired and end up sleeping in a bench while Jared watched him sleep 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my grammar is off. I’m not that best at grammar. Anyway tell next time!


End file.
